WISH (KyuSung twoshoot)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Namun aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan kami menjalin hubungan ini tanpa cinta. Hingga seseorang datang dan membuatku merasakan apa itu Jatuh Cinta. Dan siapa yang harus aku pilih? Apakah ini pertanyaan bodoh? Karena sudah terlihat jelas bukan apa jawabannya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu/ Unofficial pair/ GS/ KyuSung or WonSung/END
1. Chapter 1

"WISH"

twoshoot

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung (GS)

Choi Si Won

Pairing:

KyuSung/WonSung

Chapter:

1/2

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Namun aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan kami menjalin hubungan ini tanpa cinta. Hingga seseorang datang dan membuatku merasakan apa itu Jatuh Cinta. Dan siapa yang harus aku pilih? Apakah ini pertanyaan bodoh? Karena sudah terlihat jelas bukan apa jawabannya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Waeyo?

WARNING!

Disini Yesung jadi yeoja, bayangin aja ne pict yang pernah Yesung upload di IGnya –nae pengen coba aja jadiin Yesung yeoja- dan FF ini UNOFFICIAL Pairing. GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA. OKE ^^

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

~LOVE~

.

**Yesung POV**

"Yesungie, Yesungie… Bangunlah _chagi_, ini sudah hampir siang."

Suara _yeoja_ itu lagi, aku sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi aku malas hanya untuk membuka mata apalagi untuk melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Haish… pasti aku akan melihat _yeoja_ itu lagi. Ini memuakan, kau tau? Apa alasanku membencinya? Karena dia telah mencuri _Appa_ dari _Eomma_.

_Eomma_? Aku tak pernah tau bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana postur tubuhnya, atau bagaimana sifatnya, aku tak pernah tau. Karena sejak pertama kali aku menghirup udara kehidupan, saat itulah _eomma_ berhenti bernafas. Dan semua ini terjadi karena aku lahir didunia ini. Itu juga alasan kuat _Appa _untuk membenciku. Ck.

Apakah aku bersalah disini? Ini bukan kehendakku. Jika boleh aku memilih, aku juga ingin tidak terlahir didunia ini. Jika pada akhirnya satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki membenciku. Tidak hanya disitu saja kehendak Tuhan berjalan, bahkan sampai usiaku menginjak 20 tahun aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta? Aku juga tak pernah tau artinya? Karena tak ada satu pun orang yang memberitahuku atau mungkin aku saja yang tak pernah bertanya. Entahlah.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesungie, bangunlah. Turunlah untuk sarapan _chagi._"

_Well, yeoja_ itu selalu memperhatikanku. Mulai dari hal yang kecil sekalipun, jujur aku tak pernah membencinya namun aku juga tak pernah menyukainya ada disini. Keberadaannya membuat rumah yang suram ini menjadi lebih berwarna dua tahun terakhir ini dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Selama 18 tahun aku hidup, _Appa_ tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya padaku. Hingga _yeoja_ itu menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini dua tahun yang lalu. Aku melihatnya, melihat senyum _Appa_ yang begitu terasa menyesakkan untukku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin _Appa _padaku, namun melihatnya bersikap rama pada _Yeoja_ itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Itu alasan kuatku tak menyukainya ada disini.

Cklek~

"Makanlah dulu, aku malas." Jawabku.

"Tapi ini hampir siang. Apa kau tidak kuliah?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Teukie _eomma_, aku ma-"

"Sungie _eonnie_, ada Kyuhyun _Oppa_ diluar." Lihatlah pengganggu kecil bernama Ryeowook ini, dia selalu bersikap manis padaku dan aku tak suka itu. Lagi-lagi aku cemburu, cemburu pada _Appa_ yang lebih mencintai _yeoja_ kecil ini yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa baginya dan aku yang anak kandungnya selalu diabaikan. Menyedihkan bukan? Hey, bukankah tadi ku bilang jika aku tak pernah merasakan cinta? Tapi sudah berulang kali aku merasa kan cemburu, apa itu aneh? Entahlah.

"_Eonnie,_ Kyuhyun _Oppa_ sudah menunggumu didepan? Apa kau-"

"_MWO?_ Kyunnie sudah datang? Haish, aku lupa ada janji dengannya. _Eomma_, katakan padanya untuk menungguku sebentar." Ucapku lalu menutup pintu kamarku keras.

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan janjiku pada Kyuhyun. Haish, menyebalkan! Ini semua karena pikiran-pikiran bodohku tentang 'cemburu' yang telah mengusikku selama ini.

Hey, apa ada yang bertanya siapa Kyuhyun itu? _Well,_ dia adalah _namjachingu_ku. Yah? Kalian tidak salah dengar. Dia dan aku dijodohkan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan itu berarti kami sudah menjalin hubungan satu tahun. Aku tak pernah mencintainya, karena aku tidak pernah tau apa itu cinta. Apa kau juga bertanya, Apa dia mencintaiku? Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Karena aku tidak tau jawabannya. Bagiku, Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ dingin yang selalu perhatian padaku. Itu alasanku kenapa aku masih bertahan dengannya satu tahun ini. Setidaknya dia bukan sesuatu yang mengancamku, atau sesuatu yang harus aku hindari. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini.

Hari ini aku berjanji padanya untuk mengantarnya membeli buku. Dan aku hampir melupakannya atau memang aku melupakannya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucapku setelah sampai di tangga terakhir aku melangkahkan kakiku. Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang bercanda dengan Ryeowook pun menoleh lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearahku.

"Kau cantik hari ini _baby_. Dan rasa lelahku menunggumu langsung hilang begitu saja." Gombalnya padaku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangannya malas.

"_Oppa_, kau akan berangkat sekarang? Tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Ryeowook manja.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie, _Oppa_ harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali _oppa_ akan mampir kemari." Balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengacak rambut Wook gemas. Satu hal yang membuatku bangga memiliki Kyuhyun, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa membuat _yeoja_ kecil itu cemburu. Selama ini hanya aku yang selalu cemburu padanya karena perhatian _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ seolah-olah hanya tertuju padanya.

.

~LOVE~

.

"_Baby_, aku perhatikan dari tadi kau selalu tersenyum. _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat lamunanku berakhir. CK. Dia suka sekali mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Perhatikan jalanmu saja." Jawabku jutek. Aku melirik sedikit kearahnya, namun sepertinya dia kecewa dengan jawabanku. Baiklah, aku bersalah disini.

"Kyunnie _Oppa_, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanyaku kemudian dan sepertinya raut wajahnya berubah lagi.

"_Mwoya?" _

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanyaku _to the point_, aku tak suka basa-basi. Oh, sepertinya ada yang bingung disini? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Sejak awal perjodohan ini, aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tak pernah menyukainya tapi aku menerima perjodohan ini. Dia tau alasannya 'Karena aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan _Appa_' dan sudah ku katakan bukan jika aku tak suka basa-basi. Aku juga penasaran apa alasan dia menerima perjodohan ini, jadi jangan tanya padaku.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya?" Tanyanya sedikit melirik kearahku. Dan aku akui senyumannya begitu memesona.

"Jika aku tak mau tau, aku tak akan bertanya." Lirihku.

"Baiklah, tanda-tanda kau jatuh cinta. Pertama, kau akan merasa berdebar jika berada didekatnya maksudku detak jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat saat berada didekatnya. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" Tanyanya.

"Aniyo." Jawabku Cepat.

"Cepat sekali kau menjawabnya. Ck." Decaknya sebal.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ada lagi, kau akan terus memikirkannya dan seolah-olah duniamu hanya berpusat padanya dan kau akan merasa merindukannya jika tak bertemu dengannya. Kau juga akan-"

"Cukup. Sepertinya aku belum pernah merasakan semua itu." Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi jika cemburu? Apakah itu juga jatuh cinta?" Tanyaku lagi. Seharian ini, otakku sudah dipenuhi rasa cemburu bukan? Jadi aku penasaran.

"Yah, Cemburu adalah bagian dari kau jatuh Cinta. Tapi jatuh cinta bukan hanya antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi juga pada keluargamu, binatang kesayanganmu, atau _anything_."

Apa selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta? Yah, jatuh cinta pada _Eomma _dan adik baruku? Ah… Entahlah. Aku tak mau memikirkannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanyanya lagi, sepertinya dia melihat raut kebingungan dari wajahku.

"_Aniyo~ Gomawo_ atas penjelasannya." Balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"_Cheonmanayo baby_, sekarang mari kita turun." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Yak! Jangan mengacak rambutku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Gerutuku

Cklek~

Cup~

Aku tak tau sejak kapan Kyuhyun berada samping ku dan beraninya dia mencium pipiku.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu _baby_. Ck. Ayo turun." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat dan mengajakku turun dari mobil. Perhatian ini yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

.

~LOVE~

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun –Namjachinguku-, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Apa aku merindukannya? Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin tau saja kabarnya, apa aku salah? Baiklah. Berhenti berfikir aneh. Sekarang saatnya focus pada pembelajaran hari ini. Fokus!

Tapi, _Namja_ Cho itu memang bodoh. Kenapa dia malah memilih jurusan bisnis jika yeojanya ada dijurusan music? Lalu apa gunanya ia kuliah di Seoul University jika pada akhirnya tidak bersama. Ck. Seharusnya dia tetap kuliah di Inha University. Dasar Bodoh!

Yak! Bukankah tadi ku bilang focus kenapa aku terus memikirkannya eoh? Sudahlah!

"Ehemm… _Annyeong~"_

Deg~ Dan suara barito itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Haish… aku yakin sekarang wajahku memerah karenanya.

"_Mianhae,_ boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Ucap namja itu kemudian.

Dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk kaku. Dan _namja_ itu tersenyum padaku dengan dimple dikedua pipinya, sangat memesona.

"Choi Siwon _Imnida._" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan entah apa yang aku rasakan, dadaku terasa sesak nafasku berat dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa aku bodoh? Apa secepat itu aku jatuh cinta? Ini salah, aku hanya terpesona saja padanya. Dasar Yesung bodoh!

"Siapa namamu? Hey, kau melamun lagi?"

"Ah, _aniyo_. Kim Yesung _Imnida._" Ucapku lalu menjabat tangannya.

.

~LOVE~

.

Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Siwon, entah kenapa aku menjadi lebih dekat denganya. Mengenalnya membuatku tau bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang menarik. Sepertinya duniaku sudah tertuju padanya.

"Seminggu waktu yang sebentar Wonnie untuk mengarang lagu." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Kau pasti bisa Sungie, bersemangatlah!" Balasnya penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Ini bertema tentang perasaan jatuh cinta dan aku-"

"Bukankah kau memiliki _namjachingu?_ Justru itu akan membuatmu semakin mudah mengerjakannya Sungie." Balasnya.

Bagaimana dia tau jika aku memiliki _namjachingu_? Seingatku, aku tak pernah memberi tahunya. Hah, kenapa aku merasa kecewa?

.

~LOVE~

.

Sudah kukatakan bukan jika akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya –Cho Kyuhyun- dan ini sudah terhitung dua minggu, aku yang memang cuek tak pernah bertanya tapi dia sendiri yang memberiku pesan singkat seminggu yang lalu _'Baby, mianhae. Untuk beberapa waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan aku harus ke incheon untuk mengurus perusahaan Appa dan sekalian menyelesaikan proposal –tugas kampus- jadi jangan merindukanku. Ok, Call.'_

Dan disinilah aku, dikamar pribadiku sambil terus menatap pesan singkatnya yang memang tidak aku balas sama sekali. Baiklah, aku harus berhenti memikirkan _namja_ gila itu dan focus pada tugas kampus yang memintaku untuk menulis sebuah lagu bertema cinta.

Drettt~ Drettt~ Drettt~

"_Yeoboseyo."_

"…."

"Siwon? Ah, aku lupa menyimpan nomormu. Ada apa?"

"…."

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya, aku bingung. Bantu aku?"

"…."

"_Arraseyo. Gomawo_. Sepertinya aku menemukan ide."

"…."

"_Annyeong~"_

Siwon, dia selalu membuatku merasa special. Hah, hanya mengenalnya dua minggu saja membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Entahlah! _Namja _itu seolah dapat menyedot seluruh ketidaknyamanan dihatiku setiap kali dekat dengannya. Masalah apapun terasa hilang jika berada disampingnya, sepertinya kekosongan dalam hatipun sirna seketika. Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika bersamanya. Apa aku mencintainya? Entahlah. Aku bingung, tidak mungkin secepat itu kan? Ah, Molla.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yak! Sungie _eonnie_. Buka pintunya."

Seketika lamunanku terpecah oleh suara melengking milik Ryeowook, . Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas, dan ku buka pintu kamarku.

Ckek~

"Ada ap- Kyunnie _Oppa_? Sejak kapan kau datang?" Kagetku saat menatap orang yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak ku lihat.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanyanya menggoda. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya. Merindukannya? Entahlah. Tapi ada rasa bahagia saat melihat sosoknya berdiri didepanku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak merindukanku. Wookie, aku main denganmu saja kalo begitu. Orang yang aku rindukan tak merindukanku." Lanjutnya sambil merajuk kearah Wookie. Apa apaan dia, seperti anak kecil saja. Bahkan tingkahnya lebih kekanakan dari Wookie yang masih berusia 12 tahun itu. Ck.

Aku hanya diam dan tak merespon sikapnya pada Wookie. Namun tanpa aba-aba, Wookie mendorong Kyuhyun hingga menempel di tubuhku dan terus mendorongnya hingga kami berdua masuk kedalam kamarku dan dengan cepat pula Wook menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Baiklah _oppa_, untuk kali ini aku mengijinkanmu berdua dengan _eonnie._ Selamat melepas rindu." Setidaknya suara itu yang aku dengar dari seorang Ryeowook. Yak! Apa-apaan dia.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dihadapannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kekamar _yeojachingu_ku." Ucapnya singkat sambil terus berjalan menuju _single bad_ milik ku. Dan dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya disana.

"_Oppa_, jangan menduduki kertas-kertas itu." Ucapku kemudian sambil berlari cepat kearahnya.

"_Aniyo_. Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil membolak-balik kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hanya menulis lagu tentang cinta. Namun aku tak mampu menyelesaikannya, padahal lusa harus segera dikumpulkan. Aish… aku bisa gila." Ucap ku kemudian sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Apa kau belum menemukan arti cinta? Atau kau belum jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya. Sudah kukatakan bukan jika aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi jangan tanya lagi, ini menyebalkan untuk dijawab. Aku yang menunduk hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman saja.

"_Baby_, tatap aku ketika bicara." Ucapnya kemudian. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearahnya dan…

Chuuu~

Mataku membelalak lebar, manakala bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir tipis milikku. Otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, dengan cepat aku menutup mataku. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan hingga ia terus melumat bibir tipisku. Dan seolah aku terbawa dalam permainannya hingga aku pun mendesah tertahan.

"Emmp.."

Dan tanpa sengaja aku memberinya akses untuk masuk kedalam mulutku, sepertinya ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Cukup lama kami saling melumat dan bertukar saliva –Hey, tanpa sadar aku telah membalas ciumannya- Hingga dadaku benar-benar terasa sesak karena kebutuhan oksigen, ku pukul lirih dadanya berharap ia akan melepaskan panggutannya itu. Dan benar saja, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku –entah dari mana datangnya perasaan ini, aku merasa kecewa karena ia melepas panggutan bibir tebalnya itu-

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku sudah lancang telah-"

"Mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Potongku singkat. Sepertinya dia tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapanku.

"Benarkah ini ciuman pertamamu? Tidak buruk sebagai pemula." Godanya dan itu membuatku malu bercampur kesal. Lihatlah seringainya yang begitu kentara. Ck. Pasti wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan." Balasku sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Apa aku salah telah mencuri ciuman pertama dari _yeojachingu_ku sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Kau puas?" Balasku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa aba-aba _Namja_ Cho ini menarik tanganku lembut hingga tubuhku terdorong kearahnya dan menempel sempurna di tubuhnya.

Grep~ Dia memelukku erat.

"_Bogoshipoyo~"_ Ucapnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan sesaat dadaku terasa sesak, ada apa dengannya? Sebelumnya dia tak pernah seberani ini padaku. Mencium dan memeluku sembarangan. Namun entahlah, aku merasa nyaman untuk sementara.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku? Bahkan membalas pesan singkatku saja kau tak ." Ucapnya sambil terus memelukku erat.

Aku hanya diam dalam pelukannya. Sesaat aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat berdetak. Apa dia mencintaiku? Hah, pertanyaan bodoh apa ini? Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, karena memang tidak ada kata cinta dari hubungan ini. Dan aku juga tak mengharapkan itu, karena aku tidak pernah mencintainya juga. Adil bukan? Aku tak mau ada cinta sepihak disini.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesungie _chagi,_ ayo turun. Ajak Kyunnie turun juga, _eomma_ tunggu untuk makan malam. _Appa_ juga sudah pulang. Jadi cepatlah turun." Suara _Eomma_ secara otomatis membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasa kecewa, aku masih ingin dipeluk seperti itu. Selama ini aku ingin merasa kan pelukan seorang _namja_ yang begitu hangat. Sebenarnya yang aku inginkan adalah pelukan _Appa_ yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan.

"_Kajja_ kita turun, aku tak mau membuat mereka menunggu." Ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku tanpa menungguku.

"_Bogoshipoyo~"_ Lirihku lalu bangkit menyusulnya.

.

~LOVE~

.

"Woonie, aku telah menyelesaikannya. Ah.. Butuh banyak waktu untuk membuatnya. Semoga tidak buruk." Ucapku sesaat setelah aku menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk dibangku paling belakang ruangan yang akan kami gunakan untuk menerima materi kuliah hari ini.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Tanyanya padaku, ah senyumannya selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kududukkan diriku disebelahnya sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi lirik ciptaanku tentang cinta.

"Apa judul yang kau gunakan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"_Loving You."_ Ucapku membalas.

"Ini keren, semoga jadi yang terbaik." Ah, setidaknya jawabannya mampu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

.

~LOVE~

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku mengenal Siwon dan selama itu pula kami semakin dekat, hingga suatu ketika dihari hujan. Saat aku tak membawa payung dan terjebak di depan gedung fakultas sendirian. Ada sesosok lengan yang meraih tanganku cepat dan membawaku berlari menerobos hujan. Saat aku hendak marah padanya, ternyata sosok itu adalah Siwon. Kemana ia akan membawaku? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Sepertinya ia membawaku kearah danau yang ada di sekitaran kampus. Dan benar saja tebakanku.

"Yak! Siwonnie, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Lihatlah kita jadi basah semua. Aish…" Gerutuku sambil mencoba menetralkan nafasku yang naik turun karena lelah berlari.

"_Saranghae…."_ Satu kata yang berhasil membuatku membeku. Aku tau ini bukan pertama kali aku mendengar kata itu, bahkan sebelumnya aku terlalu sering mendengarnya ketika aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Banyak sekali Namja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku tak pernah memperdulikannya, sekalipun tidak. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menjadi _Yeojachingu_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun –bahkan ia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku- sudah tidak ada lagi yang berani mengatakan itu padaku. Sekarang aku mendengarnya dari mulut seorang Namja yang baru aku kenal selama dua bulan. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang saat ini. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Yak! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah memikirkannya.

"Sungie, _Jeongmal Saranghae_." Ucapnya lagi kali ini dia berani menggenggam tanganku. Dan membuat kesadaranku kembali namun disaat itu juga aku merasakan ada getaran di saku celanaku, sepertinya smartphoneku berbunyi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon untuk mengangkat telponku.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ Ucapku, tidak ku perdulikan smartphoneku yang semakin basah akibat guyuran hujan.

"Baby, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di depan gedung fakultasmu.' Itu Suara Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjabat sebagai _namjachingu_ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, siapa yang harus aku pilih? Siwon namja yang baru aku kenal namun sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya atau Kyuhyun _namjachingu_ku yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun aku bersamanya? Ah, kenapa aku jadi bingung begini?

TBC

Kya~~~~~ Ini bukan FF Chapter seperti Secret ataupun Feeling. Ini Cuma FF TwoShoot aja kok. Ini FF lahir dari kegalauan nae aja. Ah… Nyebelin kalo gini, pengen mellow2an.

Apa ini aneh? Ada yang penasaran kelanjutannya? Karena ini twoshoot jadinya chapter depan uda end.

Kalo ada yang minat ne, entar sambungannya nae publish. Well, Review ne!

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"WISH"

twoshoot

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung (GS)

Choi Si Won

Pairing:

KyuSung/WonSung

Chapter:

2/2

Genre: Drama, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Namun aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan kami menjalin hubungan ini tanpa cinta. Hingga seseorang datang dan membuatku merasakan apa itu Jatuh Cinta. Dan siapa yang harus aku pilih? Apakah ini pertanyaan bodoh? Karena sudah terlihat jelas bukan apa jawabannya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Waeyo?

WARNING!

Disini Yesung jadi yeoja, bayangin aja ne pict yang pernah Yesung upload di IGnya –nae pengen coba aja jadiin Yesung yeoja- dan FF ini UNOFFICIAL Pairing. GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA. OKE ^^

_Yang bercetak miring adalah flashback #Ingat_

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

~LOVE~

.

**Yesung POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang, berada didalam mobil mewah milik _namjachingu_ku. Meskipun ada rasa tidak nyaman karena pakaian yang aku kenakan sangat basah dan aku seharusnya merasa kedinginan. Namun entahlah, melihatnya berada disampingku membuatku merasa begitu hangat. Senyumku mengembang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada jaket miliknya. Ku lirik sejenak _namja_ Cho disampingku ini, tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa ekspresinya sangat datar? Aku tak suka melihat ekspresinya itu, dengan mempout bibirku aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali kedepan.

'_Kenapa tak menjalankan mobilmu? Aku kedinginan.'_ Lirihku dalam hati, ingin sekali aku berteriak kearahnya namun melihatnya diam membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Aku melihatnya." Katanya kemudian.

"_Ne?"_ Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya dan dia menatapku senduh.

"Apa kau mencintai _namja_ itu? Siapa namanya?" Lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku.

"Tadi saat kau berlari menerobos hujan, aku juga telah sampai didepan fakultasmu." Jujurnya. Jadi sejak tadi dia mendiamkanku karena ini? Ck. Kualihkan padanganku kedepan lagi.

.

~LOVE~

.

"_Sungie, Jeongmal Saranghae." Ucap Siwon lagi kali ini dia berani menggenggam tanganku. Dan membuat kesadaranku kembali namun disaat itu juga aku merasakan ada getaran di saku celanaku, sepertinya smartphoneku berbunyi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon untuk mengangkat telponku._

"_Yeoboseyo." Ucapku, tidak ku perdulikan smartphoneku yang semakin basah akibat guyuran hujan._

'_Baby, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di depan gedung fakultasmu.' Itu Suara Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjabat sebagai namjachinguku._

'_Baby?' Ulangnya lagi, ketika ia merasa cukup lama aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya._

"_Tunggulah, aku akan kembali. Kita pulang bersama, arraseyo?" Jawabku lalu mematikan smartphoneku._

_Kualihkan pandanganku pada Siwon, namja didepanku ini._

"_Wonnie, bukankah kau tau jika aku memiliki namjachingu?" Ucapku tegas._

"_Ne. Tapi yang aku tau kau tak mencintainya." Jawabnya, dan entah mengapa aku menjadi tak suka dengan ucapannya itu._

"_Kau salah, bukan aku tak suka padanya tapi aku belum mencintainya. Bukankah definisi tidak dan belum itu berbeda?" Balasku._

"_Begitukah? Mianhae, jika aku lancang Sungie. Sekarang aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku rasa kau bukan belum mencintainya, tapi kau belum mau mengakui jika kau mencintainya. Apa kataku benar?" Hey, lancang sekali ucapan Siwon itu. Apa benar aku belum mau mengakui jika aku mencintainya? Tapi definisi cinta yang Namja Cho itu katakan padaku belum pernah aku rasakan? Atau mungkin dia yang memang bodoh karena sok tau mengatakan definisi cinta padaku._

"_Kau diam, berarti tebakanku benar! Dan lagu ciptaan yang kau buat itu, pasti kau tujukan untuknya. Saat membuatnya pun, bayangan dia yang selalu memenuhi pikiranmu? Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?" Lanjutnya, aku masih diam memperhatikan tuturan Siwon. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa._

"_Cinta itu tak pernah bisa didefinisikan Sunggie, Cinta hanya dapat dirasakan oleh hati. Dan hati tidak pernah berbohong pada tuannya. Hanya terkadang, hati dan mulut tidak mau berteman dan membuat orang sering banyak berbohong karenanya." Lagi-lagi Siwon membuatku semakin bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"_Siwon!" Kata pertama yang aku keluarkan setelah cukup lama aku diam._

"_Kembalilah, pujaan hatimu telah menunggumu. Jangan buat dia kecewa atau kau akan menyesal." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menampakkan dimple yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah Siwon dan berhambur memeluknya. Semua yang dia katakaa benar, sepertinya aku memang mencintai namja Cho itu. Dan aku benci mengakuinya._

"_Gomawo~ Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabat Wonnie." Ucapku, aku menagis terharu. Aku bersyukur akan hujan ini, setidaknya Siwon tak melihat airmataku. Dan Siwon membalas pelukanku._

"_Ne, pergilah. Saranghae nae Chingu-ah." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan sebelum aku pergi, aku tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya._

.

~LOVE~

.

"Kau cemburu?" Balasku, namun tak ku alihkan sedikitpun tatapanku dari arah depan.

"Cemburu? Bolehkah? Bukankah aku tak berhak melakukan itu?" Jawabnya, hey Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Seharusnya kau berkata jika kau cemburu, aku kecewa padamu. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Bertingkah seolah-olah marah, sambil berharap dirinya mau keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan dia benar-benar keluar.

"Yak! Kenapa keluar? Hujan masih deras." Ucapnya keras, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya bicara meskipun suaranya bersahutan dengan suara hujan yang turun. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiriku.

"Baby, maafkan aku jika aku salah bicara. Jangan marah disaat seperti ini, masuklah ke mobil. Kita harus pulang." Kyuhyun menarik lenganku lembut, namun dengan cepat aku menepisnya dan berlari kearah danau tadi dimana aku bertemu dengan Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun mengejarku.

"Baby, kau mau kemana?" Ucapnya sambil terus mengejarku.

Aku berhenti tepat didepan danau sambil mengatur nafasku susah, dan _namja_ Cho itu juga baru sampai didanau.

"Baby, ada apa denganmu? Maaf jika aku bersalah." Ucapnya sedikit susah karena nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"_Oppa."_ Ucapku tersenyum sambil menolehkan pandanganku kearahnya, diapun langsung menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku suka ekspresinya yang terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

"_Ne?"_ Ucapnya cengok.

"Ada yang pernah bilang padaku, jika kau berdoa dihari hujan maka tuhan akan lebih cepat mengabulkan doamu." Jawabku dengan terus tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Mwo?_ Kau mengingatnya?" Balasnya.

"Apa yang aku ingat?" Godaku.

"Ah, kau benar. Lupakan." Balasnya. Hey, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat _mood_ku rusak. Aku hanya menggodamu. Tapi ini memang salahku, kenapa aku baru mengingatnya setelah _Appa _memberitahuku.

.

~LOVE~

.

"_Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" Aku menagis sekeras yang aku mau, tidak perduli jika ada yang melihatku seperti ini. Lagi pula siapa yang mau keluar dihari hujan seperti ini? Menangis adalah satu-satu caraku untuk meluapkan kekecewaanku._

"_Hey, gadis kecil. Kenapa kau menangis?" Aku mendengar ada suara yang mengintrupsiku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk. Menatap namja didepanku ini sambil sesenggukan. Aku masih 10 tahun, jadi tak perlu malu bukan terlihat menangis didepan orang. Apa lagi namja didepanku ini juga seumuranku, mungkin lebih tua 2 atau 3 tahun diatasku._

"_Siapa kau sampai aku harus mengatakan kenapa aku menagis?" Ucapku ketus. Dengan tersenyum lebar dia mengacak rambutku lembut._

"_Kau sangat menggemaskan." Ucapnya lalu mendudukan dirinya disampingku. Cih, apa itu? Menggemaskan katanya? Orang menangis dia bilang menggemaskan? Sungguh, jika aku berani sudah ku jitak kepalanya. Aku hanya menatapnya marah. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menatapku sambil tersenyum._

"_Jika kau ingin tuhan cepat mengabulkan doamu, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Berdoalah dihari hujan, tuhan akan mendengarnya dan akan mengabulkan doamu." Ucapnya, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatapku._

"_Aku tak akan mengganggumu berdoa, jadi aku akan pergi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, semoga kita dipertemukan kembali di lain waktu." Balasnya kemudian ia mengacak rambutku lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku._

.

~LOVE~

.

Aku terus memejamkan mataku sambil berdoa, tak memperdulikan ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan _Namja _Cho itu padaku. Setelah berdoa, akupun berali menatapnya.

"_Oppa,_ boleh aku berkata jujur padamu?" Ucapku.

"Aku pernah berdoa pada tuhan untuk pertama kalinya dihari hujan. Kau tak ingin tau apa doaku?" Lanjutku ketika tak melihat respon apapun darinya. Namun tetap saja ekpresinya tak pernah berubah.

"Aku berdoa pada tuhan, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan _namja_ yang baru saja aku temui saat hujan itu dan berharap dia akan menjadi pendampingku kelak saat dewasa nanti. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah menutup hatiku untuk orang lain dan berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku telah melupakannya." Ucapku lagi.

"Baby~" Lirihnya.

"Dan apa yang dia katakan benar, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doaku saat itu. Meskipun aku baru menyadarinya tapi aku-"

"Baby~." Kyuhyun memelukku dengan erat, dan aku tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya.

"_Gomawo baby~ Saranghae~"_

Deg~ Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ini adalah pertama kalinya namjachinguku mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku. Bahkan setelah kami satu tahun lebih bersama. Dan kenapa aku begitu bahagia~ Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan besarnya itu. Pelan namun pasti ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipisku. Oh~ Ini ciuman kedua kami, namun ciuman pertama penuh cinta. Lembut dan tak menuntut. Hanya menyalurkan rasa yang telah membuncang dihati kami masing-masing. Aku mencintainya, mencintainya sejak awal kami bertemu. Harapanku dimasa kecil dulu telah terkabul. Bukankah tuhan begitu menyayangi hambanya. Semua hanya tentang waktu.

Tautan kami pun terlepas, aku tersenyum manis kearahnya dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Nado saranghae Kyunnie Oppa~" _Balasku dan ia kembali memelukku erat.

.

~LOVE~

.

Senyuman terus mengembang dari bibir kami, saat ini kami ada didalam kamarku. Duduk berdampingan di ranjang _single size_ milikku, sambil berbagi selimut dan menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Jangan berfikir aneh, kami tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk berdua.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku berada di dalam kamar _yeoja_ku." Ucapnya pertama kali setelah cukup lama kami diselimuti keheningan.

"_Wae?"_ Balasku.

"_Aniyo~_ Aku suka. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ucap Kyu sambil menoleh kerahku.

"_Mwoya?"_ Balasku sambil menatapnya.

"Apa yang minta pada Tuhan saat tadi didanau?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Jika ku beritakan padamu Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkannya. Jadi aku tak mau menjawabnya." Ucapku kemudian menutup mulutku.

"Katakan padaku, Tuhan akan tetap mengabulkannya?" Balasnya sambil mencoba menarik tanganku dari mulutku. Tidak sadarkah dia, jika posisi ini membuatku malu.

"_Shirreo!_ Aku ingin tuhan mengabulkan doaku, jangan bertanya tukang pemaksa." Balasku sambil terus mempertahankan diri. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia menggelitiki ku, hey. Itu titik lemahku, jangan lakukan!

"Hentikan _oppa_, hahahha…_oppa_..ahhahahaa." Sungguh aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku jika digelitiki seperti ini.

"Katakan dulu, maka akan aku lepaskan. Ayo katakan?"

"_Shirreo_~Lepaskan~ Ampun…Hahahha… _Oppa_… hahhaha."

Cklek~

"Yak!"

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat kami mematung dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Saling berpandang satu sama lain, sebelum…

Brak~

"Au/Ah." Erang kami bersamaan tepat setelah jatuh dari _single bad_ milikku yang sangat sempit. Kami berdiri bersama sambil memegang _butt_ masing-masing, ini benar-benar sakit.

"hahhaha… Rasakan. _Oppa_ kau menghianatiku –menampakkan ekspresi sedih- dan Eonnie Chukkae kau telah berhasil membuka hatimu. Kya~ KyuSung bersatu." Hah! Rancau apa itu yang buat oleh Ryeowook, gadis kecil itu sok dewasa sekaligus kekanakan. Dan cepat sekali ia merubah ekspresinya.

"_Mwoya?"_ Kataku geram dan Namja Cho itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, cepat rapikan diri kalian dan turunlah untuk makan malam. _Appa dan Eomma_ menunggu kalian." Ucap Wookie lalu keluar. Saat aku hendak mengambil selimut yang tadi jatuh bersamaku, tiba-tiba Wookie kembali masuk.

"_Kyunnie Oppa,_ Jangan buatkan adik untukku sebelum kalian menikah. Oke." Wookie mengedipkan matanya.

"Yak! –Melempar Selimut yang baru aku ambil- Dasar _Dongsaeng_ kurang ajar." Balasku geram

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihatku dan wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Wookie sudah menjadi _dongsaeng_ resmimu sekarang? –mengacak rambutku- Baiklah, aku turun dulu. Hilangkan rona merah diwajahmu, setelah itu turun. Arra! Jangan menggodaku." What? Apa yang dia katakan? Siapa yang menggodanya? Aish… Kuacak rambutku frustasi sambil berkata tak jelas.

"_Baby~ Saranghae~"_ Ucapnya muncul tiba-tiba seperti Wookie tadi, dan kemudian menghilang.

"Aish~" Aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahku benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

END

Mian telat, ah~ Gak tau kenapa malah jadi kayak gini. Kkkkkkkk~~~~

Gak berharap ada yang Coment. Cuma berbagi tulisan aja ce.

Utang satu ini uda kelar #Lega

Gomawo yang da review

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~


End file.
